


Quality Time

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The door opened approximately ten minutes after she sent the message. Jane looked over her shoulder and saw Garrus at the doorway.He crossed the threshold, smirking in his own Turian way. “You rang, Shepard?”





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



They faced a difficult fight on Tuchanka and she was feeling it now. Jane's body ached all over. She had the help of her cybernetics to aide in the healing, but getting thrashed around by a Reaper tended to push them to their limits.

Despite the pain, Jane felt accomplished. The Reapers took a big hit today. Admittedly, it was a small one. However, Jane would take victories where she could find them.

Jane eventually left her bed. Her body protested the movement which she ignored. She grabbed her omnitool and sent an invitation for Garrus to join her. After weeks of fighting the Reapers at every turn, Jane finally had a moment to breathe.

Garrus and her spent time together when they managed to find it. She wished they had more time, but Jane wouldn't complain. Tonight was more than enough.

The door opened approximately ten minutes after she sent the message. Jane looked over her shoulder and saw Garrus at the doorway.

He crossed the threshold, smirking in his own Turian way. “You rang, Shepard?”

“Been learning human sayings from James again, big guy?” She teased. “I doubt it was Joker because his phrases lean on the dirty side.”

“Joker told me a few, but I don't think you invited me up here to talk about Joker or James”

She's slowly made her way over to Garrus, a smirk laying on her lips the entire time. “Garrus, you must've read my mind.”

Garrus came a long way since the night before the collectors. While it started off awkward, Jane always remember that night fondly.

On the way towards the bed Jane paused. “It'll be awhile before we reach the Citadel. Why don't we try to sleep in? I think we deserved it.”

“Shepard that's the best idea you've had… well today.”

She laughed. God, Jane loved him.


End file.
